


Do You Want to Build a Sandman?

by arendelleicecompany (kate_bishop)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Sisterhood, Sisters bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_bishop/pseuds/arendelleicecompany
Summary: The cold never bothered Elsa anyway. The heat? Well, that's a different story.It's also about time that they build that "snowman". And can she really say no to Anna now?





	Do You Want to Build a Sandman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [David](https://archiveofourown.org/users/David/gifts).



> A request using the "Beach prompt" by a fabulous RP friend!

"Elsa! Elsa!"

It was much too hot. Far too hot for the ice Queen, but she was here for her sister. Even with the icy breeze she had conjured was barely a relief. "What is it, Anna?" she asked, giving her sister a smile despite the uncomfortable weather.

"Elsa," she continued with her sing-song tone she used when she wanted something. Elsa knew it well. It was a tone that Anna held on to from her childhood, and Elsa had never grown tired of it. She was happy that she could now entertain her sister's requests rather than turn her away. " _Elsa_..." Anna's grin grew as she giggled and leaned in close to her sister. Her braided pigtails bounced against her shoulders, and Elsa was doing her best to keep a straight face.

She was also trying to keep her patience. The sweat dripping down the back of her neck was not the best feeling.

"Do you want to a build a sandman?"

Elsa blinked, studying her sister's face. How was she suppose to say no? The mere fact that she wanted to was making her feel guilty. It was just so horribly _hot_.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa began, chuckling lightly. "Of _course_."

\---

Time had been lost. The sun was sweltering, and the small icy breeze had grown exponentially. Despite the frigid temperatures swirling about, the icicles that had collected on the umbrella melted within seconds. How Anna was not exhausted was lost to Elsa. She was ready for a much needed nap.

They had finished, though. Both sisters stood hand in hand admiring their work covered in sticky sand and sweat. Anna rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead, taking in a particularly bright ray of sun. "Are you _sure_ you can't bring him to life, too?" Elsa turned to face her sister and smiled, shaking her head. "No, Anna. And I doubt Arendelle needs anymore creatures roaming the courtyards." Olaf and his new family of Snowgies were quite enough.

Anna's excited nature faded for a brief moment before she was throwing her arms around her sister's neck. It was mildly startling, but Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister in return. She even refrained from commenting on just how _gross_ the gritty sand felt. The beach was certainly not her favorite place, but you made sacrifices for the ones you loved.

"Anna," Elsa said against her sister's ear. Anna picked her head up, looking over at her older sister with curiosity.

"Do you want to build a sandcastle?"


End file.
